Esto terminaría así ¿No?
by Mae-AkureMaeko
Summary: Y es que el salvarle, el cuidarle, el preocuparse por él eran solo caprichos de su persona, y no eran promesas hechas a sus compañeros... Era obvio que estarían juntos, ¿No? Ranmaru x Mikaze


Bueno... Aquí les vengo con un One shot -si es que le puedo llamar One shot xD- que realmente me tomó tiempo hacer xD junto a un Mikaze x Syo que tengo en progreso~ Por qué no puedo decirle One shot? Bueno... un escrito de 9 hojas en Word se puede llamar One shot? xDD Ya, no importa nwn Este One contiene una pareja que no está clasificada en la lista de personajes de Anime, ya que estos son el videojuego, y puede que aparezcan en la segunda temporada! Okay, les dejo con el "One shot" xDD

Anime: Uta No Prince-Sama [Debut - Shining All Star]

Pareja: Kurosaki Ranmaru x Mikaze Ai

Advertencias: Yaoi

Disclaimer: Uta No Prince-Sama le pertenece a **Broccoli**~

Enjoy~

Música de bar, mesas con botellas vacías, personas riendo, hablando o tambaleantes; todo lo que le rodeaba era algo ya común. Se había vuelto un maldito alcohólico con el paso del tiempo, y nadie le... Bueno, no era un alcohólico real, solo iba a beber de vez en cuando, en esos momentos en los que se sentía frustrado, como ese momento. La molestia y la frustración le comían por dentro, solo por no poder decir un simple _"Me gustas",_ debido al orgullo, y la esencia de un perdedor, al ver que se le adelantaban. ¿Por qué había empezado a fijarse en él? Sencillo, porque quería hacerle competencia; quería ver si era capaz de declarársele. Y es que aunque la relación de ambos era de Odio-Enemistad, el peli-gris sentía algo más por su contrario.

Mikaze Ai era el nombre de ese muchacho que le quitaba los pensamientos, y el que en las noches le hacía soñar cosas indebidas. Un chico de solo 15 años que siempre veía pasar por la escuela, y con el que siempre peleaba en los ensayos del grupo. ¿Por qué le gustaba? Su cabello calipso, sus ojos del mismo color, su piel nívea, su voz al hablar y cantar... Todo de él le volvía loco, loco de amor, aunque sonara cursi. _**-Maldigo esto**_...- gruñó con molestia notoria en sus bicolores ojos, haciendo reír a su compañero ahí presente.

**-Que fuerte su dilema, Kurosaki-San-** y ese fue el comentario hecho por cierto galán de universidad, alumno y aprendiz del mencionado, quién volvió a reír con cierta burla, bebiendo de la copa que tenía en frente.

**-Cállate Jinguji, para ti es fácil decirlo-** refunfuñó, apretando sus puños con ira **-Tú ya tienes tu deseada relación con Hijirikawa, así que no sabes nada de mi tema-** le recalcó con razón, recibiendo un suspiro del peli-dorado.

**-¿Qué le impide declararse?-** le preguntó con duda, afirmándose en el mesón, sin apartar la vista de su senpai.

**-Veamos... Él estudia, yo trabajo... Él tiene quince años, yo tengo veintidós... Además, olvidas lo más importante-** mencionó, y se cruzó de **brazos -Somos hombres-**.

**-Hombres... Bueno, Masato tampoco es tan femenino-** mencionó con sarcasmo, haciendo enojar un poco al mayor **-Kurosaki-San, ¿No se ha dado cuenta de un pequeño detalle?-** preguntó, acercándose al mayor **-Yo y Masato... También somos hombres-.**

**-Aun así, la diferencia de edad nos impide estar juntos, y en eso no puedes comentar-** dijo, bebiendo de su copa **-La diferencia de edad entre tú y Hijirikawa es de dos años, mientras que a nosotros nos separan siete años-** hizo un pausa para beber, y luego continuó **-Además quién sabe, tal vez tenga novia-.**

**-Pero están en el mismo grupo, ¿No?-** cuestionó, con algo de duda **-¿No sabe si sale con alguien?-.**

**-Nuestra relación es de Odio-Enemistad, es imposible que nos contemos cosas personales-.**

**-Oh, tiene veinte puntos a favor, Kurosaki-San**- declaró Ren, dándose por vencido en esa batalla.

Ambos siguieron conversando un buen rato, pero luego de un comentario de Ren, el tema amoroso fue olvidado. Ambos chicos estuvieron conversando hasta tarde en el lugar, o eso hasta que ya el tiempo había pasado, y era hora de volver cada uno a sus respectivos hogares. Afuera, la noche estaba normal; no hacía frío ni calor, pero aun así soplaba una leve brisa de aire tibio. El silencio era lo que acompañaba al bajista, quién caminaba con tranquilidad por la ciudad, camino a su hogar; en un momento, ese silencio fue interrumpido por un grito de miedo, proveniente de un callejón cercano. Rápidamente sus piernas reaccionaron, llevándolo hasta la entrada del callejón, que resultaba ser un callejón sin salida.

**-¡Ha-Hannasen!-** se escuchó desde el final del callejón, justo en donde habían tres tipos enormes, al parecer acorralando a alguien.

**-Oh, la princesita se ha enojado-** ese fue el comentario de uno de los tipos, quien al parecer levantaba a su víctima de la muñeca, pero en un momento, el tipo ladeó el rostro, y la víctima fue lanzada contra la pared que cerraba el callejón, y se pasaba la mano por la cara **-¡Perra! ¡A mi nadie me escupe en la cara!-.**

**-Jefe, nosotros nos encargaremos de esta ramera- **habló el segundo tipo, quién levantaba un palo, y el tercero se hacía sonar los nudillos. El segundo tipo se preparó para golpear a la persona en el suelo, pero el palo jamás bajó **-¿Nanni?-.**

**-Ustedes no deberían estar aquí-** habló el de grises cabellos, apartándolo de las manos del delincuente, y rompiéndolo de un solo golpe contra la cabeza del mismo. Los otros dos rápidamente lo reconocieron, y se asustaron **-Si no quieren terminar igual, váyanse-.**

**-¡N-No te saldrás con la tuya, Kurosaki Ranmaru!-** gritó el líder, quién se alejó con el tercer tipo** -¡Nos las pagarás!-.**

**-Bastardos-** escupió al aire, molesto, para luego ver a la víctima **-Oeh, ¿Daijou...? ...¡¿Mi-Mikaze?-.**

_**-Ku-Kurosaki...-**_ y el menor no pudo decir mucho; su estado ahora mismo era deplorable. Sus prendas estaban todas rotas, su rostro yacía con varios golpes y rasguños, y su cabello estaba suelto y revuelto, además de que su cuerpo entero temblaba de miedo.

**-¡¿Pero qué...? ¡¿Qué te hicieron?-** y la preocupación de Ranmaru era más clara que agua pura. Se agachó frente al menor, sacándose su chaqueta y colocándosela al otro, más no contaba con que el orgullo de Ai se fuera a la basura, y este se apegara a su cuerpo, abrazándolo _**-Mikaze...-.**_

_**-Tengo miedo... Estoy asustado...-**_ susurraba con temor el peli-calipso, aferrándose al mayor con fuerza. Jamás había pensado que una visita a su kohai le hubiera salido tan cara. Podía sentir el aroma del más alto y su calor, haciéndolo sentir protegido.

**-Todo está bien Mikaze, no te preocupes-** susurró con calma, sacando su móvil y marcando un número en específico **-Aguanta un momento-.**

En unos momentos, un auto se detuvo en frente de ellos, y fueron llevados hasta un Departamento, donde se detuvieron. Era un lugar enorme, ubicado en uno de los mejores sitios de la ciudad.

**-¿Aseguras que estarán bien?-** habló con preocupación el conductor del auto, asomándose un poco para ver al otro.

**-No te preocupes, estaremos bien-** habló el peli-plateado, quién llevaba al miembro más joven del grupo en brazos de forma nupcial, mientras este dormía **-Te agradezco el que nos trajeras, Camus-.**

**-No te preocupes, Ranmaru-** mencionó el rubio, cerrando la puerta del auto y echando a arrancar el motor **-Cuida a Mikaze-** le dijo, sin sonreír.

**-Te daré noticias cuando despierte-** le dijo, observando como luego el auto se alejaba del lugar. Kurosaki suspiró, observando al chico en sus brazos, quién estaba claramente acurrucado en su pecho; lo acomodó un poco e hizo ingreso en el lugar. En cosa de varios minutos, el peli-calipso abrió los ojos con lentitud, descubriéndose en una cama desconocida, cubierto cuidadosamente.

**-¿Dónde... Estoy?-** se preguntó extrañado, mientras se sentaba en la cama. Vio como su ropa estaba toda polvorienta y rota, y solo eso bastó para recordar que había pasado. Se abrazó a si mismo, temblando un poco. Recordaba que había ido a ver a Syo por pedido del mayor, y había vuelto algo tarde; recordaba igualmente ser interceptado por unos tipos que le trataron de mujer, y su orgullo había provocado que se enfrentara; también estaba el sentimiento y la amargura de ser casi violado por esos tipos, y el dolor de su espalda; finalmente, la calidez de ser salvado por alguien inesperado _**-Kurosaki...- **_susurró con tono leve, sin evitar sonreír.

**-Esta bien, no te preocu... ¡Te dije que esta bien!-** ese grito, proveniente de la Sala, alertó al chico en la cama, quién poco a poco fue asimilando la situación. Entonces estaba en la cama... ¡¿De Ranmaru?

**-¡Da-Dame dayo!-** exclamó al instante, apartándose de la cama rápidamente, mientras su rostro se coloraba más que el cabello del kohai menor de Kotobuki. Ha-Había... ¿Estado en la cama de Kurosaki Ranmaru? _**-Bu-Bueno... No debería sorprenderme... Él m-me salvó, ¿n-no?-**_ susurró pensativo, mientras se quedaba sentado en el suelo.

**-¡Entendí!... ¡No me grites Kotobuki!-** nuevamente el grito del otro le sacó de su pensamiento, por lo que se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la Sala, en donde debería estar el otro. Cuando llegó, el peli-gris se había tirado en el sofá, mientras que con su antebrazo cubría sus ojos **-Que molesto es-** le escuchó decir, a lo que Ai no pudo evitar reír levemente, provocando que el mayor se alertara.

**-Kotobuki siempre ha sido molesto-** comentó el chico, con una leve sonrisa, la cual hizo desaparecer **-Esta preocupado, ¿No?- **preguntó con obviedad.

**-Me dijo que le tenías que llamar apenas despertaras-** le avisó, volviendo a cubrir sus ojos con su antebrazo **-Es molesto que le gustes tanto-** soltó.

**-Hum...-** asintió, sin mucha impresión, y es que era verdad; hace solo unos días Kotobuki Reiji se le había declarado, y todos se habían enterado, más nadie sabía que Mikaze le había rechazado, pero que el peli-castaño no se iba a rendir **-Kurosa...-.**

**-Cierto-** interrumpió el otro, colocándose de pie **-Camus te traerá algo de ropa más tarde, así que dúchate y busca algo que ponerte en mi cuarto-** le mencionó, para encaminarse a la cocina, dejando extrañado a Mikaze.

**-¿Por qué tanta preocupación por mi?-** preguntó rápidamente, haciendo detener al mayor, quién no se volteó.

**-Se lo prometí a Camus y a Kotobuki-** respondió, volviendo a caminar a la cocina.

Sin saberlo, Ranmaru había destrozado el corazón de Mikaze Ai con esa respuesta. El chico del Sintetizador había esperado una respuesta más venida de parte del de ojos bicolores, no de parte de los otros dos inútiles. Por un momento el chico en el lugar no se movió, pero luego bajó el rostro, empezando a caminar al cuarto del mayor, pues el baño estaba en ese lugar.

En cambio, Ranmaru, quién esperó a que el otro se encerrara en el cuarto, golpeó la mesa apenas oyó el _"Click"_ de su cuarto. ¿Por qué había dicho semejante estupidez? Pero claro, su orgullo siempre estaba primero que todo, ¿No? Se maldecía internamente por no poder haberle dicho en ese mismo momento que le gustaba. ¡¿Qué tanto costaba decir _"Me Gustas"_?. Eran dos simples palabras que tal vez... el menor no correspondería_**. -Tal vez por eso...- **_susurró, dejando que la sopa para el otro se terminara de cocinar. Se quedó en silencio un buen rato, terminando de cocinar.

**-Hai, hai, daijoubu-** en el cuarto, Mikaze apenas había terminado de ducharse, tomó su móvil y llamó a Reiji, quién le había contestado más que preocupado **-Kotobuki... ¿Le hiciste prometer a Kurosaki que me cuidara?- **preguntó directamente, sin mucha emoción en su voz.

_**-'¿Ah?, Yo no he hecho menuda cosa'- **_se defendió el chico al otro lado de la _**línea -'Tú sabes que si se lo pedimos, él no lo haría por nada del mundo'- **_agregó, extrañado.

**-...-** Mikaze no respondió a eso, pero si se quedó sorprendido. Entonces... ¿Se lo prometió a Camus? **-¿Sabes si Camus se lo hizo prometer?-** consultó, con una leve esperanza en su voz.

_**-'Myu-Chan no es de pedir favores'-**_ contestó, más que extrañado _**-'¿A qué viene todo el cuestionario?'-**_ preguntó finalmente, a lo que no recibió la respuesta que esperaba.

_**-Solo preguntaba...-**_ así de simple fue su respuesta, pasando su mano por sus aún mojados cabellos, echando estos hacía atrás con tranquilidad, pero a la vez con algo de molestia. Entonces, ¿Ranmaru le había mentido? Le cuidaba... ¿Porque quería? Cortó la llamada, sentándose en la cama, pensativo. ¿Era eso? ¿Era esa la posibilidad? La simple idea de que el mayor le cuidara porque quería, hacía... Provocaba, que su corazón saltara de alegría, de emoción, de nerviosismo... Dejando la toalla en la cama, se colocó la playera negra que había sacado del cajón de ropa del mayor, y un pantalón corto del otro, que al parecer le quedaba perfectamente a él mismo, más toda la demás ropa estaba sucia, por lo que la tomó y la dejó en el baño, para luego salir del cuarto. Al llegar a la Sala, vio al mayor nuevamente sentado en el sofá, ahora leyendo quién sabe que cosa, y al dar un simple paso, Ranmaru habló.

**-En la cocina tienes un poco de sopa-** mencionó, extrañando un poco al menor, quién dio unos cuantos pasos **más -Deberías ir a comer un poco; después de semejante susto y esa larga siesta, debes estar hambriento- **le comentó, sin dirigirle la mirada.

_**-"Kurosaki... ¿Está siendo amable conmigo?"-**_ pensó algo sorprendido, ya estando frente al mayor, quién no apartaba la mirada de la revista que leía, la cual era una de Bandas de Rock. Normal en él. **-Kurosaki-** le llamó, más éste respondió simplemente con un _"Hum",_ aún sin verle, cosa que molestó a Mikaze. Todos sabían que a él le gustaba que le miraran cuando hablaba, en especial el chico que tenía frente a él. Le llamó de nuevo, pero solo obtuvo la misma reacción.

**-¿Qué quieres?-** le respondió, siguiendo con la lectura de su revista, o eso hasta sentir un peso extra en sus piernas. Con algo de molestia, dejó la revista a un lado, pero sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver como el menor estaba sentado en sus piernas, y luego sentía como sus manos tomaban su rostro, acercándolo al del menor; eso provocó que su corazón golpeara fuertemente su pecho.

**-Sabes claramente que me gusta que me miren cuando hablo-** recalcó, haciendo notar con su mirada, su molestia y frustración. Sus muñecas fueron apresadas por las manos del mayor, quién le apartó un poco.

**-Y tú sabes claramente que aprecio mi espacio personal-** refutó con leve molestia igualmente, aunque su mirada demostraba otra cosa, lo que extrañó al menor. Ranmaru desvió el rostro, liberando las muñecas del otro.

_"Ai-Ai terminará en mis brazos... ¡Haré que se enamore de mi~!"_

Las palabras de Reiji retumbaron en su cabeza, provocando una mueca de molestia en el peli-gris, quién se calmó un poco al sentir las manos del menor, nuevamente en su rostro, pero esta vez le tomaban con más suavidad **-¿Estas bien?-** le preguntó suavemente, con un toque de preocupación en todo su rostro. El contrario, solo le quedó mirando, observando su rostro, su cabello, sus labios... Esos labios que no permitiría que Kotobuki besara; por un mero y simple impulso, le rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos, lo que tomó desprevenido al más bajo **-Ku-Kurosa...-.**

_**-No lo voy a dejar...-**_ dejó su frente en el hombro derecho del chico, y éste solo se quedó estático, sin creer que estaba haciendo el otro. Iba a preguntar que pasaba, pero justo fue separado, estremeciéndose al sentir las caricias de las manos del bajista, en su rostro **-No voy a dejar que Kotobuki, se quede con algo que yo quiero...-** le mencionó, solo causando más extrañeza en el chico. Mikaze levantó su mano, y la posó sobre la de Ranmaru, entrecerrando los ojos un poco. El más alto se acercó al rostro del menor, y depositando un beso en su frente, fue bajando poco a poco.

Su frente, sus ojos, sus mejillas, y hasta su nariz; todo eso recibía el cálido contacto de los labios de Ranmaru, quién luego de detenerse, le quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos, sintiendo como su respiración se mezclaba con la suya propia. Sus labios apenas se rozaron, el cuerpo entero del menor se estremeció, el mayor le abrazó de la cintura, y cuando estaban a punto de lo más anhelado...

_*Ding Dong*_

El timbre del Departamento mató completamente el momento, y sinceramente... Ninguno lo agradecía. Mikaze, totalmente rojo, se quedó mirando hacía abajo, y Ranmaru, solo pudo romper más el momento. **-D-Debe ser Camus con tu ropa-** mencionó, dejando cuidadosamente al chico sobre él, en el sofá, para luego levantarse e ir a la entrada, donde exactamente, estaba Camus con una mochila color calipso.

**-Aquí esta la ropa-** avisó, pasándole la mochila al chico frente suyo **-¿Y Mikaze?-** preguntó, asomándose un poco.

**-Él está...-** y sin saber que decir, se giró a ver al muchacho en el interior, quién para disimular, había tomado la revista y fingía que la leía.

**-Mikaze, Kotobuki preguntó si vuelves-** mencionó, mientras el aún mayor del trío, se hacía un poco al lado para no estorbar.

**-Avísale que me quedaré-** respondió, sin apartar la mirada de la revista... Ironía, ¿No? **-Dile que no me espere, y que no se meta en mis cosas-** agregó, sabiendo lo que podría hacer el castaño.

**-Vale, entonces me retiro-** y dicho eso, simplemente se dio la vuelta, y se retiró.

Ranmaru cerró la puerta, quedándose un momento en esa posición. ¿Qué hacer luego de tan incómodo momento? ...Mikaze estaba en la misma situación, aun sintiendo la caricia en su rostro, sus labios rozándose, su cuerpo levemente caliente por cada acción... Reaccionó de repente al sentir como la mochila caía a su lado, asustándolo.

**-Yo... Creo que...-** realmente estaba incómodo, por lo que mientras se rascaba la nuca, se dio la vuelta** -Guardaré la sopa... por si te da ham...-.**

**-Kurosaki-** Mikaze le llamó con decisión; Ranmaru se giró, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, terminó de espaldas en el suelo, con el menor sobre él, con sus ojos enormemente abiertos y su pulso más que acelerado. Sin saber como reaccionar, cerró lentamente los ojos, llevó su mano a la nuca del chico sobre él... y le correspondió el beso. No se había esperado eso, pero... ¡Por Dios que lo ansiaba!

Por el otro lado, Ai no sabía que había hecho, y se esperaba un enorme empujón por parte del mayor, pero en lugar de eso, su beso fue correspondido, sumado a unas caricias a su cabello, y al contacto de la mano del de ojos bicolores con su rostro, sumándole confianza. El que el otro le dijera que no iba a dejar que Reiji se quedara con lo que él quería... ¿Significaba que le gustaba? ¿Le gustaba a Ranmaru? ... ¡Qué preguntas más estúpidas! Se preguntaba eso... ¡Y Ranmaru le estaba besando en ese mismo momento! Se removió levemente cuando el mayor se separó, estando ambos levemente jadeantes, mirándose fijamente, como si no necesitaran palabras para decirse las cosas, pero aun así, tenían que decirlo.

**-¡Me gustas!-** exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo, provocando que ambos se ruborizaran, y desviaran el rostro; uno un poco más orgulloso que el otro, pero ambos igual de avergonzados.

**-Bu-Bueno...-** el mayor se alzó un poco, terminando sentado en el suelo al estilo indio, con el menor sentado cerca de sus caderas, y aún con el enorme rubor en su rostro **-Creo que... No debo decir nada... ¿Cierto?-** preguntó, para luego oír las burlonas -y tiernas- risas de su... ¿Su qué? ¿Ex compañero? ¿Amante? ¿Pareja? **-¡¿D-De qué te ríes?-.**

**-E-Es que te ves adorable sonrojado-** le respondió entre risas el otro, tapando como podía su boca con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra se sujetaba del hombro del de ojos heterocromáticos, quién solo optó por sonreír ante las risas del menor. Durante todo el tiempo que se habían conocido... Jamás le había oído reír. Luego, un silencio les rodeo, Mikaze abrazó a Ranmaru por el cuello, y este le abrazó de la **cintura -Nee, Ranmaru... esto... ¿Qué nos hace?-** preguntó, algo dudoso.

**-¿Qué? ¿No me digas que un chico de quince años como tú, no sabe que somos ahora?-** cuestionó con algo de burla, a lo que el otro se apartó, apenado.

**-¡P-Pues claro que si! ¡Pe-Pero a veces se lo piden para hacerlo ofi...!-** se calló en el mismo instante en que vio la burlona sonrisa del otro, por lo que desvió el rostro _**-Tch...-.**_

**-Oh, ¿Mikaze Ai quiere que se lo pida?-** se burló, a lo que el mencionado cerró los ojos con vergüenza **-Mah, no pierdo nada al final-** con rapidez, tomó el mentón del de ojos celestes, e hizo que le mirara fijamente _**-Mikaze Ai... ¿Quieres ser mi novio?-**_ susurró sobre sus labios, haciendo estremecer al otro.

**-¿Es necesario responder?-** respondió con otra pregunta, y sonriendo como solo él sonreía.

**-No-** cortó simplemente, para luego pasar a plantar un apasionado beso en sus labios.

•~Al día siguiente~•

**-¡Que bueno que estés bien!-** gritó el mayor de todos antes de lanzarse hacía una de las dos personas que entraban por la puerta, pero quién igualmente le esquivó sin problemas, provocando que cayera al suelo.

**-¡Claro que estoy bien, Baka!-** exclamó en regaño Mikaze, con una mueca de frustración en el rostro. Tras él, venía Ranmaru, quién estaba riéndose un poco de Reiji.

**-¿Qué se te es gracioso, Ranran?-** reclamó Kotobuki, poniéndose de pie ante la burla del otro.

**-Solo tus ganas por aprender a volar-** le contestó, ahora riéndose a carcajadas del castaño, quién más que molesto, se decidió a ensartarle un golpe... O intentar ensartarle un golpe.

_**-No cambian...- **_farfulló Ai al lado de Camus, ambos con una gota en la cabeza, a lo más puro estilo Anime.

**-¿Has tenido una buena noche?- **le preguntó el de cabellos crema a su compañero, quién había tomado la laptop para empezar su trabajo.

**-Pues al menos pude dormir, si es a lo que te refieres- **le respondió simplemente, empezando a teclear un poco.

**-Pues... No me refiero a eso-** le corrigió el mayor; Mikaze se extrañó completamente y le miró, pero con solo ver los ojos del otro, su rostro cambió de color piel, a rojo.

**-¡N-N-No sé a qué te refieres! ¡N-No pienses tonteras Camus!- **y el nerviosismo de Ai era más que notorio, pero sabía que Camus no era tonto... Y menos idiota... **-...-.**

**-¿Y...?-** consultó el mencionado anteriormente, mientras ordenaba unas **partituras -¿Pasó algo o no pasó?-.**

**-...-** el menor no quería responder, pero si detuvo su escritura. Abrió un nuevo documento, y en él escribió:

_"Me pidió que fuéramos novios..."_

**-Hmp, ya veo-** soltó, dándole un sorbo a su taza de café, pero el menor siguió escribiendo, y Camus al leer... simplemente escupió el café que tenía en la boca **-¡¿Na-Nanni?-.**

**-¡U-Urusai!-** exclamó el peli-calipso, más enrojecido que cualquier otra cosa **-¡T-Tú me pediste que te dijera! ¡Y y-yo te dije!-.**

**-¡Mi-Mikaze! ¡Pe-Pero eso...!-** no pudo continuar, ya que las manos del menor taparon la boca del -hasta ahora- calmado senpai.

**-¡Ci-Cierra la boca, que te escuchan!-** regañó entre dientes, llamando la atención de los otros dos miembros.

**-¿Pasa algo?-** preguntó dudoso Reiji, poniendo más que tenso al nervioso chico.

**-¡S-Solo empecemos el ensayo!-** gritó colérico de vergüenza el chico, cerrando el documento y volviendo a su tarea.

**-...-** los otros tres simplemente quedaron extrañados, y luego suspiraron.

**-Kotobuki, acompáñame a buscar el equipo faltante- **ordenó Camus, y antes de que el otro dijera algo, ya le estaba jalando a la salida, dejando a ambos chicos solos.

Ante esto, Ranmaru fue hasta Mikaze, y le abrazó por la espalda, besando la parte trasera de su cuello, lo que el menor respondió con un temblor. _**-N-No hagas eso...-**_ pidió, deteniendo nuevamente su escritura.

**-Pero si anoche lo más bien que te gustaba que te besara ahí- **le recordó, para luego acercarse a su oído _**-Y digamos... que no solo ahí, ¿Eh?-.**_

_**-Ya-Yamette, Ranmaru-**_ pidió, pero luego se dio vuelta, y le tomó del rostro para besarle, beso que fue correspondido **-Te amo, Kurosaki Ranmaru-.**

**-Yo igual te amo, Mikaze Ai**- le respondió. Ambos volvieron a besarse, y se separaron lo suficiente para no levantar sospechas, y en el tiempo suficiente para la llegada de Reiji. Después de eso, empezó el ensayo, y el día avanzó con normalidad... Hasta la noche, en donde cierta parejita... Obviamente saben en qué están, ¿No?

Listo!

Les soy sincera? Antes de la parte del "al día siguiente", iba a haber Lemmon, pero me dije: "Ya llevo nueve hojas ;A; no quiero cansar a mis lector s con pervertidades" y... dejé el Lemmon de lado xD Claro, también estaba la opción de si... este one tiene suficientes Reviews, subir un extra con el Lemmon de estos dos~ xD así que l s lector s que quieran leer el Lemmon, dejen un review! A los 10, subo el Lemmon!

Bueno, eso es todo~!

Matta Ne~


End file.
